<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Outing by animangod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812491">Family Outing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod'>animangod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TRC Tsubasa Gang notice the Kuro, Fai and Sakura of this world.</p><p>Wrote for KuroFai Week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite &amp; Kurogane &amp; Sakura &amp; Syaoran (CLAMP), Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurogane finished paying for the latest edition of his manga from the local stall, when he heard the kid, having wandered closer to the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't he look a lot like Kurogane-san?" He overheard Syaoran say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tucking the magazine against his chest, he headed to where the other three were gathered before leaning his chin on Fai's head, looking where their gazes were drawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Sitting on a bench beneath a flowering tree, two men sat casually. One held the leash to what counted as a pet on this world and the other had said pet relaxing in his lap. The Kurogane of this world had wrinkled skin from a long life but a content half smile as an arm wrapped around the back of the Fai of this world and slowly ruffled the black fur of their pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fai, for his part, was leaning into the other man, eyes closed as he softly sung a slow ballad. The soft peace was interrupted, as they heard an all too familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four looked around quickly, while the two on the bench moved to stand up, the pet hopping down as the cozy lap disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realize we were hiding~" Fai said with a warm fondness as this world's Sakura ran up to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked like she was still a young child, wearing greens and pinks and a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how was your class? Did you kick a lot of butt?" Kurogane asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura smiled bigger, "I did. Can we go to lunch now? You promised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a proud fondness at that and Kurogane reached over to ruffle her hair. "We certainly did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two moved to hold her hands, with her between them and the pet near the edge of the pathway. Fai and Sakura talked over different foods they wanted to try while Kurogane seemed more content to watch their group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group waited until the three were out of earshot before Kurogane broke the silence, "Huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They looked quite happy," Fai commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a lovely, lovey-dovey family," Mokona chimed in, voice elated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well.. yeah," Kurogane replied, before he absentmindedly ruffled Syaoran's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now… Shall we continue to the Natural Science Museum?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even without seeing his face, Kurogane felt the way Syaoran perked up at that, knew the way his face lighted up. Even if the knowledge wasn't useful in finding a way to bring back the other two, Syaoran still enjoyed learning new things and broadening his horizons. None of them were immune from that either, which made it a fun activity to do. While they each had areas that interested them more, they could still share in the learning experience as a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Let's go."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>